Vehicles are equipped with several components that assist the driver in operating the vehicle. As one example, vehicles include rear and side view mirrors to assist the driver in seeing what is behind and next to his/her vehicle. Some vehicles are equipped with an in-vehicle communications platform (e.g., telematics unit and/or infotainment units) or other in-vehicle controller that enables several services/features. For example, the in-vehicle communications platform may enable navigation instruction transmission to provide the driver with a route to his/her destination. For example, the in-vehicle communications platform may be operatively connected to a rear-view camera and a display, which together provide the driver with a visual of the environment behind his vehicle as he/she reverses the vehicle.